Leave
by Mitocondria
Summary: Todo se destruyó en el mundo de Yuuri Katsuki. Su corazón se estaba consumiendo lentamente cada vez que su Alfa volvía con el aroma de otro Omega pero cada persona tiene su limite y el no era la excepción.
1. Prolog

_"Quiero mirar las piezas que te hacen ser quien eres, quiero que te desmorones y reconstruirte"_

Yuuri era realmente feliz. Su frágil corazón se encontraba lleno de amor. Sus latidos estaban entrelazados con los de su Alfa armando una hermosa sinfonía. Amaba la forma en que esa persona especial convirtió su gris en un azul profundo. Hicieron un voto de amor. Juntos para bien o mal.

Pero su frágil corazón se estaba llenando de dudas cada lagrima alimentando ese sentimiento. El _"te amo"_ cada día se sentía mas vacío,carente. El azul profundo volviéndose un gris obscuro. ¿Ya era insuficiente? El corazón de esa _"persona especial"_ cada día era mas inalcanzable, tristemente sabe el por que. Todavía lo necesita junto a el pero es injusto que vivan en una mentira, haciéndose pedazos.

Esperándolo con una sonrisa rota mientras su azul profundo besaba otros labios.

Durmiendo en una cama fría mientras su _juntos para siempre_ se fragmentaba cada vez mas.

Lamentablemente su corazón debía _dejar._


	2. Lonely

El ambiente estaba realmente frio. Todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba frío. Estancado, sólo en una solitaria mesa de aquella cafetería observando a las personas con sus paraguas pasar. El clima y sus emociones no combinaban. La lluvia le traía muy buenos recuerdos una melodía dulce llena de un sentimiento tan profundo pero a la vez lo hacía recordar y eso lo torturaba. Era algo demasiado agridulce como para explicarlo.

Inconscientemente tocó la marca de su cuello que cada vez se estaba desvaneciendo más. Una sonrisa amarga adorno su rostro. A pasado el tiempo aun puede sentir levemente lo que esa persona siente. Duele. Duele demasiado pero Yuuri esta bien. El lo tiene bajo control. Solo tiene que sonreír o decir un simple _"no pasa nada_ " y todo continuará.

Aún conserva lo de esa persona -patético- tener una camiseta bajo su almohada. Solo para recordar su aroma y llorar por que cada vez llegaban a su mente el palpitar de su marca. Sentir ese calor que le destruía el corazón. Sentir como la persona que amas buscaba refugio en otros brazos.

Esos "te amo" eran tan especiales pero no tomo en cuenta que eran sinceros sólo de su parte. Dejo todo por su azul profundo, el nunca pidió nada a cambio sólo quería estar junto a él ¿Todo fue mentira o quería volverlo loco? Yuuri casi soltó una carcajada pero estaba tan llena de dolor que lastimaria su garganta.

Recuerda muy bien la pregunta de su amigo y vaya que fue fácil responder.

" _En este momento ¿Cómo te definirías, con una simple palabra?"_

 _"Un desastre"_

Pensó que todo estaba bien en completo orden. Su relación era muy diferente a las demás. Una mirada era necesaria para saber lo que pensaba el otro. Un roce. Todo eso se congeló de un momento a otro. El tiempo que le dedicaba ya estaba siendo ocupado por otra persona. Lo sabía pero vivía en una mentira que lo hacía pedazos. Esperando una llamada que decía _"no te preocupes, amor. Tengo trabajo extra"_ y el solo sonreía. Estar en su cama y mirar a su lado. Vacío. Su vida era vacía.

¿Por qué? ¿Nunca fue suficiente ? Ya no existía un frágil corazón. Fue totalmente cubierto por una muralla. Ese Yuuri dulce ya no existía. Fue muriendo. Una sonrisa de hipocresía estaba en su lugar. Dejo de ser ese omega débil aunque su lazo intentará unirlo con esa persona no cedería. Su decisión estaba tomada. Viviría con esa tortura.

Su mundo esta destruido ya. No tiene que perder por que no tiene nada. Lo perdió todo. En el pasado siempre espero una llamada. Una botella vacía lo acompañaba en el baño. Sentando en el piso fumando, nunca le gustaron lo cigarrillos pero veía el humo salir de su boca y sonreía. Sonreía por que le gustaría ser humo. Desaparecer fácilmente. No sentir.

Miro la vacía taza de café. Ya era hora de marcharse. Vistiendo sus guantes y abrigo caminó por las transitadas calles de Londres. Ignorando el insistente palpitar de su marca. Ignorando unos ojos azules que lo seguían.

Caminó con una sonrisa rota, ese palpitar siempre la recordaría que no era el único.

* * *

Buenoooo, es bastante corto pero quería escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Yuuri el próximo será más largo.

Quería usar a otra persona como alfa de Yuuri pero lo pensé mejor y no. El drama es mejor si uso a esa persona :v

Gracias por leer en serio

Ciao ciao~


	3. Meeting

Yuuri observó el cielo nocturno. Las nubes grises formaban una esponjosa capa que lo cubría todo, gotas caían suavemente pareciendo miles de espejos que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad. Londres es hermoso.

 _"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos unos adolecentes hormonales y nuestro sueño era viajar a Londres?" su voz grave detonaba emoción. Esos ojos azules brillando y una constelación encerrada en esa mirada. No contuvo el sonrojo y la sonrisa tímida que apareció en su rostro._

 _"Aún lo es" respondió. Pasear de manera romántica tomados de la mano. Poder sentir su calor. Susurrar cuanto lo ama "deberíamos viajar a Londres como luna de miel"_

 _Sonrieron de manera suave y su vista se dirigió a las estrellas agradeciendo por ser feliz._

Siempre esos recuerdos se repetían provocando un dolor en su marca.

 _"Todo esta acabado"_ El amor le falló, lo destruyó pero estaba de pie.

Hoy vio todo con mayor claridad. Sería feliz aunque su corazón de encogiera cuando escuche su nombre. Cumplirá sus sueños, tener una linda familia. Sentir su vientre abultado dándole vida a un pequeño ser y ver correr a sus hijos por toda la casa. Reír con su pareja. Sabía que no amaría a otra persona como lo amo a él pero intentaría.

Sonrió de manera suave. Estaba feliz. Esa sensación agridulce recorrió todo su cuerpo. Por fin después de tanto tiempo sentía que todo volvía a su lugar.

Otabek tenía razón gritar todo servía. Aún recuerda cuando lo llevó a un puente y gritaron de manera bastante fuerte todas sus tristezas, se sintió un poco liberado después de eso.

Aumentó el paso su abrigo negro ya no servía de mucho, el agua transpasando las capas de ropa. Se detuvo en la acera dirigiendo su mirada cafe para encontrar algún taxi disponible.

Se abrazo a si mismo. Estaba completamente empapado incluso sus guantes lo estaban, sentía las gotitas de lluvia en su cabeza, mojando su negro cabello pero de un momento a otro no las sintió.

Un paraguas negro lo protegía. Dio la vuelta lentamente, su azul profundo lo observaba parecía irreal. Todo volvia a su mente provocando que su marca latiera dolorosamente.

"¿Viktor?" Susurró.

* * *

Buenoooooooo cuanto tiempo. Gracias por Comentar (responderé algunos por privado y los anónimos por aquí) se los digo desde mi olvidadisa mente quien olvidó que subió historias a fanfiction :c vi mi correo y quedé como ":o" no esperaba que les gustará esta mierda

Es bastante corto el capítulo pero en el próximo de viene el salseo

\- Momento de publicidad ti ni ni ni ni ni-

Si lo desean pueden pasar por mis otras historias

Heartbreaker (tengo que actualizar, lo siento :'v)

Savoir ( esta la escribí hace poco es un tanto distinta por favor leanla)

Muchas gracias, belles personnes.

Ciao ciao~


	4. Anguish

Un año. Un año pasó cuando lo vio por última vez. Su cerebro se desconecto por completo, no sabía que decir. La marca que estaba en su cuello comenzó a latir de manera dolorosa mientras esos ojos azules lo recorrían por completo intentando encontrar algo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que lo tocó? Si tal vez hablarán o...

 _"A la mierda con esto"_ pensó Yuuri. No sería un estúpido, lo fue por demasiado tiempo. Realmente ya no importa. No le guardaría rencor. Cada uno tomará caminos separados sin importar que. Controló el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. Todo el dolor lo enterró aun más profundo. No se dejaría ver débil. Cuando el amor te traiciona el orgullo te mantiene de pie.

"Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Viktor ¿Como estás?" le preguntó el pelinegro con una suave sonrisa. No se dejaría ver afectado. No quería que lo viera derrumbarse a pesar de estar todo empapado por la lluvia.

El rostro del alfa demostraba sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos observando a su omega _"él ya no te pertenece"_ Esa pequeña voz le recordaba como dejo ir a las persona que se encuentra en frente de el. Nunca pasó por su mente que Yuuri le hablaría con tanta normalidad. Como si fueran simples conocidos que se encontraban en la calle.

"Yuuri" pronunció con voz grave. Tomo una pausa, pensando lo que diría "necesito hablar contigo, por favor"

El japonés vio la súplica en esa mirada. Seguía siendo tan atractivo. Esos ojos azules y su pelo plateado brillaban más de lo normal. Su piel, donde antes sus dedos vagaban creando formas imaginarias. Sentir su aroma el cual no podía describir era tan especial, tan cálido, le recordaba a su _"hogar"_.

El japonés solo asintió. Daba igual no sería dramático mientras más rápido terminará con esto se podría alejar de Viktor. Lo siguió hasta una concurrida cafetería. Simplemente tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco alejada del resto. Se quitó el abrigo quedando con un simple suéter gris resaltando su blanca tez. El peliplateado tomo asiento frente al más bajo.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido preguntándose como fue tan estúpido, Yuuri le dio todo lo que podía desear. Era tan feliz pero como siempre lo arruinó todo. Gracias a una buena fuente se entero que el omega estaba en Londres. Nunca olvidará ese dia que volvió temprano de su trabajo dispuesto a confesar todo, buscando por toda la casa pero no lo encontró por ningún sitio. Como una señal vio el anillo sobre la cama de su habitación. Ese círculo dorado el cual significaba muchas cosas. Una promesa de amor, una vida juntos. Juntos para bien o mal. Sabia lo que Yuuri quería decir dejando ese anillo pero no quería comprender. No quería que lo dejará. Su estrella de la suerte lo dejó. No lo podía sentir a través del lazo. Era como si estuviera completamente muerto por dentro. Sintió una angustia que no lo dejaba respirar. Miro a Yuuri por completo. En realidad no tenía idea que decir, sólo quería poder estar un momento con el, lo extraño tanto, en su pecho se instalo algo demasiado pesado.

"Aún recuerdo cuando éramos jóvenes y nuestro sueño era viajar a Londres" dijo sonriendo ante ese recuerdo pero se arrepintió de inmediato. El pelinegro le quedó viendo su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo. Sintió un tirón en su pecho, el corazón se apretó y vaya que no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

"Quiero el divorcio, Viktor" expresó sin duda alguna.

* * *

Buenooooooo aquí otro cap. han pasado unos días sin actualizar pero prometo que lo aré más seguido. Tengo tiempo de sobra me tome un año libre de la universidad les dije adiós a mis queridos profesores de mierda :'v asi que si tienen alguna idea para una historia díganme.

-Otro momento de publicidad ti ni ni ni ni ni-

Si pueden pasen por mis otras historias Heartbreaker y Savoir ;'v

Muuuuuchas gracias por comentar en serio.

Ciao ciao~


	5. Strive

_"Sé que te necesitaba, pero nunca lo demostré. Pero quiero quedarme contigo"_

 _La música de encontraba demasiado alta y las personas bailando en el centro del lugar. Se podían oler las feromonas que habitaban en el aire. Viktor llevaba bastante tiempo bailando con diferentes omegas y betas pero el cansancio lo llevó a la barra._

 _Tomó asiento y observó su alrededor. Gracias a su apariencia y su naturaleza alfa casi todos se sentían atraídos por él, eran tan predecibles. Estaba aburrido. Su vida era tan monótona. Se preguntó si algún dia encontraría la felicidad, sólo quería que alguien encendiera su oscuridad, necesitaba una salvación. Sonrió, la vida era demasiado injusta. Desde su niñez fue una persona solitaria nunca tuvo una amistad verdadera y se preguntaba si sus padres lo quisieron alguna vez. La única manera que podía olvidar todo era cuando encontraba un amante de una sola noche. Realmente patético y lo peor es que las personas le admiraban por eso. Tan vacía, tan solitaria._

 _Y lo vio._

 _Apartado en un asiento. Alejado de todo. Encerrado en su propio mundo. Los ojos chocolates se encontraban viendo la copa que tenía entre sus delicadas manos, el cabello negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel. No encajaba en ese ambiente. Intento captar su aroma sobre todos los demás. Inexplicablemente único. Era tan diferente pero aún asi no podía compararlo con nada. Lo miro intensamente por bastante tiempo captando sus movimientos "¿Se encontrará sólo?" los ojos contrarios se encontraron con los suyos._

 _El aire quedó atascado en sus pulmones. El brillo de esa mirada le recordaba a las estrellas fugazes. Cuando era pequeño, en la soledad de su habitación miraba el cielo nocturno esperando que pasará una de esas estrellas brillosas para pedir un deseo. Los labios rosas del contrario se curvaron formando una sonrisa confusa._

 _Y comenzó todo._

 _Bailando toda la noche con movimientos ridículos, sonrisas en sus rostros. Bebieron demasiado, charlas sin sentido pero que valían mucho._

 _Tomó su cabello negro mientras vomitaba en la acera y le vio sonreirle sobre su hombro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron demasiado, todo llegando a su pecho, esa sensación cálida tan profunda una conexión que crecería con el tiempo_

 _Y comenzó a saber que era la felicidad._

 _Prometió llevarle el desayuno a la cama, su café favorito y un beso en la frente. Sus corazones entrelazados. Agradeció a su estrella de la suerte por esa noche._

 _Lo amaría como nada en el mundo. Bailaria con el recordándole la primera vez que se vieron. Le diría que cada día estaba más hermoso por que era la verdad._

 _Mirará hacía atrás y se dará cuenta de lo mucho que han crecido. Siempre estuvo ahí, cuando más lo necesitaba pero el falló, rompió su promesa. Su estrella fugaz estaba perdiendo su brillo, el se estaba encargando de apagarla._

Viktor vio la mirada decidida de Yuuri. No podía, no renunciaría. Sólo pediría un último deseo a su estrella y esta vez cumpliría su promesa. Conectó sus ojos azules con los opacos chocolates del contrario.

"Te amo, Yuuri. Lucharé por ti" sentenció. La devolvería el brillo a su estrella y esta vez sería un brillo eterno.

* * *

Buenoooooo, aquí una nueva actualización muchas gracias valoró todos sus comentarios y aquí esta la respuesta a cada uno .

 **Kumikoson4** : muchas graciaas fuiste el primer comentario y te loagradezco mucho en serio. Intento hacer los capítulos más largos pero no puedo no se por que pero actualizaré pronto (no tengo horario de actualización) :'v

 **Hime-chan Natsumi** : no es que me guste hacer sufrir las personas pero siempre se me han dado las cosas tristes. Te agradezco el comentario.

 **sharayanime** : jslkskdks si fue todo un desvergonzado:'c

 **Yukime Hiwatari** : Hdjdn hablaba de Viktor lo siento pero su tortura es mi energía:c

 **Guest** : jdkdkkdk oie el crujido y se viene peor.

 **Kyary-Chan13** : El divorcio es la división de algo que se puede volver a juntar Jskdjd -suspenso-

 **SatachiUchiha1** : olvide ese detalle Hsjdj más adelante repondere tu duda con quien engaño Viktor a Yuuri.

 **Hideki-Kousui** : tu comentario me ánimo mucho en serio. Lo digo por que yo era igual no comentaba y parecía un fantasma pero al escribir una historia y ves los comentarios los valoras todos cada uno es especial. Siéntete libre de comentar lo que que quieras en serio lo valoró.

 **HaruSong** : Lo siento mucho Hsjdj pero me gusta hacer sufrir a las lectoras o lectores o los que leab:'v

 **Miss Funderburker** : tu sufrimiento es mi motivación para escribir(?) jskdje

 **Fannynyanyan1912** : estoy de acuerdo contigo me encantan los personajes fuertes pero al mismo tiempo frágiles y Yuuri encaja a la perfección con eso.

Comenten y todo o lo que quieran Jskdjd gracias

Ciao ciao~


	6. Unexpected

_Viktor observó la reacción de Yuuri el cual lo analizaba con sus ojos chocolates. Pensó que no diría nada pero repentinamente el japonés soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, se escucho tan sarcástica y dolida que su corazón se estrujo._

 _Esto era graciosamente trágico._

 _"Que tierno eres, Viktor" dijo negando con la cabeza. La sonrisa no quería abandonar su rostro, realmente el alfa era tan inocente para creer que tomaría en cuenta sus palabras. La traición era veneno que te va consumiendo lentamente y era igual para el._

 _Y se pregunto que hacia en una cafetería en Londres con el que fue su alfa. Su azul que tiene diferentes tonalidades hasta llegar al gris. Sonrió transformaría ese gris que marco su vida en parte del paisaje. Conectó sus orbes con esos azules tan profundos._

 _El ruso no sabía que decir. Nunca vio esta faceta en Yuuri ni esa mirada resuelta, como si todo estuviera bajo control. Esa persona delante de el se encontraba apagada pero no se daría por vencido. Tomó una decisión y sería firme conseguiría de nuevo la confianza del pelinegro y demostraría que sus sentimientos son sinceros._

 _Un ruido de una silla lo saco de sus pensamiento y vio al japonés ponerse de pie con su abrigo ya puesto._

 _"Aquí esta mi tarjeta, necesitamos ponerlos de acuerdo sobre el divorcio" le lanzó a la mesa una tarjeta negra elegantes letras doradas con una número telefónico._

 _"Y-Yuuri espera..." intento detenerlo._

 _"Adiós, Viktor" hizo un ademán con la mano en modo de despedida. Esos ojos azules congelando su espalda mientras huía de manera rápida del lugar._

El de ojos chocolate recordó su conversación de ayer con el ruso, mientras veía el paisaje. El Tower Bridge era muy hermoso, el atardecer reflejandose en sus aguas, los colores anaranjados combinandose, creando diferentes tonalidades.

 _"Te amo, Yuuri. Lucharé por ti"_

Apoyo su codo en la barandilla mientras su mano sostenía su barbilla _"¿Que quieres, Viktor?"_ se preguntaba. El ya tomó todo lo que podía ofrecerle, su amor, apoyo y diversión. No quería ser la víctima en esto ni nada pero el ya sabía que era hora de dejar todo atrás y Viktor tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Todo estaba listo confirmó con su abogado para cerrar por completo todo esto. Solo necesitaba su firma y ya nada los uniría _"la marca en tu cuello te hará recordar"_ su mente era realmente jodida recordándole eso.

 _"¿Lucharas cuando no tienes que ganar? Nunca cambiaras Viktor"_ un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras posaba sus dos manos en la barandilla.

La brisa era fría, filtrandose por su suéter negro logrando escalofríos, moviendo su suave cabello. Cerró los ojos respirando lentamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Sentía una sensación de libertad. Era agradable, le recordaba cuando estaba todo el día jugando en la nieve y después se sumergia en una bañera repleta de agua caliente. Sonrió y poco después una pequeña risa salió de sus labios de forma sutil.

Todo se vio cortado cuando sintió unas manos tapando sus ojos que aún se encontraban cerrados. Conocía muy bien ese aroma. Tomó aquellas manos y las saco de su vista mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron sorpredidos.

"Tú" susurró.

* * *

Holaaa pasó mucho tiempo pero aquí un cap. Lo siento pre me dediqué a ver kuroshitsuji todas sus temporadas, ovas, manga y la película book of the atlantic en serio no la encuentro por ningún lugar:c y recomendado este anime es muuuy bueno.

Agradezco mucho cada uno de sus comentarios da igual si son anónimos o críticas yo los valoró demasiado.

Y como siempre una cap. corto intento que sea largo pero no puedo lo siento mucho.

Con todo esto me despido.

Ciao ciao,belles personnes~


	7. Contain

"Me pregunto si es casualidad o el destino que nos encontráramos" se cruzó de brazos y recargo sus caderas en la barandilla del puente "pero sabemos muy bien que esos conceptos no entran ahora ¿Verdad?"

Sonrió de manera sutil. Sus cabellos siendo revueltos por la brisa, una expresión relajada y una leve melancolía adornando su mirada chocolate.

"Es verdad, estaba preocupado ya que cierta persona no se dignó ni si quiera a llamar" habló Otabek Altin, sus expresiones detonando calidez.

Yuuri estaba cautivado por la tranquilidad que el alfa le transmitía. Aunque pertenecía a una casta _"superior"_ el era muy diferente, trataba a todos por igual. Bondad y empatía eran las palabras que definían a Otabek. Tenía una esencia especial un aroma difícil de explicar, pero si sabía como lo hacia sentir.

Sus miradas no se apartaban. Intentando descubrir algo en los ojos del contrario y sabía que el pelinegro necesitaba contarle algo. Siempre fueron buenos descubriendo lo que pensaba el otro.

"Dime que es lo que pasa" se acercó al pelinegro y de igual manera apoyo en la barandilla dándole la espalda al atardecer y al rio, cerca del pequeño, el cual recargo su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

"Hablé con Viktor" dejo caer rápidamente todo. Los ojos del más alto se expandieron por la sorpresa ¿Cómo llegó a saber donde se encontraba Yuuri? "hablamos sobre sobre el divorcio"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo?" si era sincero tenía mucha curiosidad. Sólo lo conocía a través de lo que le contaba el pelinegro. Sobre su relación, la ruptura y su futuro. Aún recuerda cuando lo conoció tan frágil y invencible, era una excepción hecha pedazos, cada pedazo formando lo que es hoy.

"Dijo que lucharía por mí" respondió con sinceridad. Las manos de Otabek se contrajeron formando puños en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Casi quería reír por la osadía de Nikiforov.

"¿Y que piensas tú?" esa pregunta tomó desprevenido a Yuuri pero de relajó de inmediato no habia nada que pensar. El final de su historia estaba sellado desde hace tiempo, un final tan triste.

Se alejó del kazajo para posicionarse al frente de el y sonrió, una sonrisa que de pronto se transformó en sutiles carcajadas, tan suaves recordándole el canto de las aves en la mañana.

"Pienso que voy a buscar mi felicidad" dijo con firmeza tomando las manos del kazajo entre las suyas, agradeciendo silenciosamente. Otabek lo observó y vio las lágrimas que derramó el pelinegro para convertirse en esta persona frente a él.

Tomó provecho del agarre del japonés en sus manos atrayendo a un abrazo, sabía que lo necesitaba, sentir que alguien estaba con el. Recargo su barbilla en las sedosas hebras del pequeño quien correspondió al abrazo rodeando con sus delgados brazos su espalda.

"Gracias, Otabek" sonrió sobre el pecho del alfa. Agradecía a quien fuera que lo escuchará por tener a esta persona en su vida.

El otro respondió besandolo en la frente, inundado por una repentina felicidad.

"Todo por ti, Yuuri" susurró.

* * *

Han pasado 84 años...

Buenoo pasó mucho tiempo para que actualizará y lo siento mucho.

Y he aquí el nuevo cap. En serio no se que es pero tengo algo por Otabek me encanta :c y aún más con Yuuri :s

Comenten, critiquen lo que quieran.

Muchas gracias.

Ciao ciao, belles personnes~


	8. Voice

Se podía apreciar la claridad del día pero no los rayos del sol por la gran cantidad de nubes que creaban una suave y esponjosa barrera gris. El clima era agradable pero nada era agradable para Yuuri en este momento.

Caminaba de prisa, un abrigo azul marcando su figura y una bufanda cubriendo su cuello. Los pantalones ajustados le eran molestos para caminar de prisa y poder llegar al restaurante.

 _"Así que vas en serio, Viktor"_ pensó. La irritación lo estaba consumiendo de solo recordar la conversación con su abogado.

 _"Lo siento mucho, Yuuri. El señor Nikiforov se niega a proceder con el divorcio si no habla contigo antes. Sé que quieres llegar a los mejores términos posibles pero necesitaba decirlo"_

Abrió de forma abrupta la puerta del restaurante. Mesas repartida de manera estratégica hechas de una fina madera negra pero poco le importó hasta que lo vio sentado en una mesa alejada del resto. No lo pensó y camino rápidamente hasta llegar a él.

Se veía tan relajado bebiendo el jodido té, demasiado hermoso para su propio gusto y su aroma rodeandolo. Esos pozos azules analizando con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Tomó asiento de mala manera, esto ya lo estaba enojando.

"Hola, Yuuri" le saludo. El japonés sólo dio un chasquido de lengua. Viktor al ver esa reacción prefirió proseguir "¿Cómo estás?"

El pelinegro sólo quería lanzarle el té en su asquerosamente lindo rostro por hacerle perder su tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Viktor?" pregunto inmediatamente. Todo le dolía podía sentir un escalofrío desagradable por su cuerpo. Estaba tan cansado.

"Te quiero a ti, Yuuri" le dijo de manera directa. Era consiente que el japonés lo alejaba y se lo merece. Tomó la pequeña mano del contrario sobre la mesa a pasar del rechazo en su mirada " soy un completo desastre en este momento, busco desesperadamente algo que me lleve a ti, pero no se que hacer, Iyubov"

Viktor hizo una pausa le dolía demasiado el pecho. Sentia como un cuchillo fuera clavado de la manera más dolorosa posible. Cuando Yuuri se marchó intentó no caer, no quería dejar que su corazón cayera. El rompió su voto mató todo lo que vivió. Todos los días se preguntó si enloqueció, en que momento cayó tan bajo. Tocó otros cuerpos, sentía la pasión del momento y el arrepentimiento después. Siempre se prometía que no lo volvería hacer pero se encontraba de nuevo ahí. En el mismo lugar. Dejando una cama vacía y un corazón fragmentado atrás. Dejando su destino.

"Y-Yuuri, yo siemp-" le diría todo, todo lo que llevaba dentro pero fue cortado por el pelinegro.

"Viktor" dijo de manera suave. Intentaría hacerlo entender de que ya todo estaba tan jodido, sin vuelta atrás, una triste historia más "tienes que firmar es lo único que hace falta"

El rechazó le estaba provocando pequeños temblores, mordió su labio inferior intentando no llorar. Su Yuuri quien se abrazaba a el mientras dormían, el susurrandole palabras en ruso diciendo cuanto lo ama. Cuando se convertían en uno solo, las cientos de marcas que dejo en su cuerpo y los mapas invisibles que dibujaba con la punta de sus dedos, esa blanca piel convertida en su lienzo donde estaba plasmada su historia de amor. Historia que el mismo término. Destruyó todo, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y se maldijo por ser alfa, por ser el, Viktor Nikiforov.

Y he aquí ahora. Tan hermoso como siempre en frente de el, su cabello negro y esos ojos que conocía tan bien, el chocolate consumiendolo, sentía que caía en un abismo aún más profundo. De aspecto frágil pero era tan fuerte y puro. Se enfocó en su rostro esa pequeña nariz como un botón, labios aún más rosas y agretiados por el frío. Su aroma.

 _"¿Qué es esto?"_

Viktor abrió los ojos impactado. Solo se permitió verlo pero al oler su esencia se dio cuenta que algo no calzaba. Era un aroma invasivo, no lo suficiente pero se encontraba ahí. Era persistente. Un alfa.

 _Un jodido alfa._

Su ceño se fruncio y apretó la mandíbula de manera dolorosa. Debía ser un mal entendido. Sólo eso. No podía ser cierto.

 _No, por favor._

"Yuuri" El ruso dijo su nombre de manera seria mientras soltaba su mano con delicadeza. El pelinegro se fijó en las expresiones del alfa. Su ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada. Estaba molesto, podía oler el enojo y la tristeza salir de el. Una tormenta encerrada dentro de esa mirada azul.

"Dime quien es" susurró de manera tenebrosa el alfa. Yuuri no sabía a que se refería. Estaba totalmente ajeno a la situación

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto con confusión.

Esos tormentosos ojos lo miraron con una mezcla sentimientos que no podía reconocer. Sintió dolor en esa marca que estaba intentando olvidar y en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de todo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Su omega dormido estaba despertando pidiendo algo que el no quería. No quería odiar a Viktor pero lo siguiente nunca lo olvidaría.

 _Ten piedad, Viktor_

"¿Quien se atrevió a tocarte?" le preguntó de forma letal. Su expresión sería, usando su voz.

Su voz de Alfa.

* * *

Buenooo no se que decir:v este capítulo lo escribí a lo loco :c

En serio muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y comentar :s

Tengo que actualizar las otras dos historias de Yuri on ice que tengo si quieren las pueden leer ;v

Tenía una idea para escribir una nueva historia se llamaría Jealous (celos) pero aún no estoy segura (obviamente Yuri on ice:s)

Y aquí responderé los comentarios que los agradezco demasiado en serio:

 _0Rei-zero0_ : Gracias por la corrección y lo siento si los capítulos son muy cortos, es que los escribo en el momento:c

 _Kumikoson4_ : Que bueno que te gustará la parte del puente por que ante una infidelidad las personas tienden a tener sentimientos negativos pero lo importante es ser libre de ellos y de uno mismo.

 _Kyari-Chan13_ : Gracias por comprender y seguiré con la historia hasta el final :s

 _Cloud122_ : Hsjdj puedes alegar lo que quieras en los comentarios me gusta la opinión de los demás en serio y la respetaré :o

 _Tokiyasyo_ : Es Otabek:s Hsjdj y saludos igualmente desde Chile. Aquí esta la reacción de Viktor que no es muy buena que digamos :c

 _HaruSong_ : Que bueno que te guste, gracias por el comentario :s

 _Kuroi Yuki_ : Si lees este cap espero que te guste :3

 _Miss Funderburker_ : Aquí esta la continuación lo lamento si te hice esperar pero a veces olvido que subo historias y todo se descontrolo:c

 _MariiHitachi_ : lo siento por hacerte esperar por la continuación y si Yuuri es hermoso me encanta su personalidad tiene algo que atrae es un personaje bien desarrollado.

Buenoooo esas son las respuestas a sus comentarios (esta nota es más larga que el cap:"v)

Muchas gracias, belles personnes.

Ciao ciao~


	9. Sourire

Las personas son seres egoístas, siempre pensando en ellos mismos. Yuuri lo sabe muy bien. Siente como en su estómago se forma un nudo de tristeza que no le deja respirar, tan desesperante que quiere salir por sus ojos en forma de amargas lágrimas.

La persona delante suyo, la que le rompió el corazón esta exigiendo respuestas que no desea dar. Respuestas que el nunca fue capaz de pedir. Saber por que cada noche arrancaba otro pedazo de su ser y por cada "tengo trabajo extra, Iyubov". Nunca le pidió nada pero le quitó todo. Lo dejó vacío.

 _¿Me quieres volver loco, Viktor?_

No quería ser la víctima ni el "pobre omega" con un lazo roto. No necesita la lástima de nadie. Tragó el nudo que se formó en la garganta, enviando todo el dolor a su estómago, donde se expandió por todo su frágil ser.

Miró a esa persona con toda la ira que tenía acumulada. Sus orbes chocolates oscurecidas por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No le daría el derecho sobre el. Ahora solo estaban unidos por un papel que pronto los separará para siempre.

"Responde, Yuuri" siseó el ruso dominado por su parte alfa. Sus ojos opacos y la mandíbula apretada. Las manos en forma de puño por la ira.

Esto es todo.

Con todo el enojo en su ser Yuuri se pusó de pie rápidamente. Miró desde arriba a Viktor, los dos completamente fuera de si mismos. Ni siquiera lo pensó apoyó una de sus manos en la mesa mientras con la otra tomó la taza de té, lanzandola de lleno en la cara del peliplateado dejándolo completamen empapado, el alfa lo miró impactado.

"Yuur-" intento hablar Viktor, desesperado por su arranque de egoísmo.

"No tienes el derecho a juzgarme, me dejaste solo..." dijo con la voz completamente rota , el dolor adornando las palabras, sus ojos amenazando con derramar lágrimas y el nudo volviendo a su garganta "recuerdas cuando prometimos ser uno para siempre y yo estúpidamente creí. Cada noche esperando una llamada y nada. No tienes idea como quiero odiarte pero no puedo"

Apretó aún más sus puños, las uñas rompiendo las palmas de sus manos pero nada estaba tan roto como el en este momento. Tomó aire, incluso sus pulmones dolían. No le dio atención a las personas que los observaban nada existía en este minuto, nadie más que el y la causa de su dolor.

"Me estas volviendo loco, Viktor" habló nuevamente. Su dolor se podía oler, tan desesperante que no te dejaba respirar, una sensación que presionaba tu cuerpo de forma dolorosa , dirigió una mano temblorosa a su pecho y apretó sobre la ropa donde estaba su corazón " Todo estaba tan claro. Te amé por muchos años pero tu corazón se volvió tan inalcanzable a pesar que tenías el mío, decías que era el único aunque olvidaste que sé cuando mientes"

Sonrió de manera amarga, todo fue dicho el dolor reviviendo. Volvió a tomar aire su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Mirando fijamente esos ojos azules que lo sacaron de su mundo gris para sumirlo en la oscuridad.

"No fui capaz de vivir con todo ese dolor, no podía. No quería ver la realidad pero las pistas estaba a la vista..." su voz seguía inestable dando sus últimas palabras " por que sabía que no era el único"

Con todo lo dicho dió la media vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar. No tenía rumbo fijo pero necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba dejar todo atrás. Olvidar ese cabello plateado, sus tormentosos ojos, la sensación de sus grandes manos tocandolo y sus "te amo" pero sobre todo esa marca en su cuello.

Las personas le miraban de forma rara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos suspiró estaba agotado, comenzó a caminar de manera normal. Necesitaba estar en un lugar cálido, donde se sintiera protegido y alejado del dolor. La herida aún estaba fresca lo hacia sentir pequeño y frágil, se abrazó a si mismo sintiéndose completamente perdido no sabía que hacer.

 _"Por favor déjame ser feliz"_

Pero todo se vio cortado por el sonido de su celular sin pensarlo lo saco de su abrigo azul contestando al instante.

"¿H-Hola?" preguntó de manera dudosa ni si quiera vio el identificador de llamadas. No quería hablar con nadie solo deseaba estar en su cama lejos de todo.

"¿Estás bien, Yuuri?" reconoció esa voz de inmediato, la calidez inundando su ser provocando que relajada todo su cuerpo.

"E-Estoy bien, Beka" le respondió con una débil y cansada sonrisa. Le mintió, se sentia miserable no quería que Otabek cargará con sus problemas, no quería aprovecharse de la bondad del alfa.

"Se cuando mientes, tu voz se escucha frágil y me puedo imaginar tu expresión triste" le dijo el otro con un suave timbre de reproche. La ternura con la que le habló casi lo derrumbó.

"Otabek y-yo..." iba a responder pero una suave respiración en su oreja contraria lo sacó de lugar, un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"Aún con esa cara de tristeza eres el ser más hermoso que vi, Yuuri" Le susurró el kazajo en su oído. El omega guardo su celular en el bolsillo mientras se ponía cara a cara quedando a un paso de distancia con el más alto quien le miró extrañado pero aún asi sonriendo levemente.

"Beka" le nombró dulcemente mientras de arrojaba completamente a el, enredando sus delgados brazos en su cuello, sus pies en puntitas para estar más cerca. El moreno se sorprendió por la reacción del pelinegro pero sin cuestionar nada le rodeo su delgada cintura brindando protección.

"Yuuri..." dijo cuando sintió unas lágrimas caer por su cuello. Le presionó aún más contra el fundiendo sus cuerpos. Su instinto protector saliendo aún más aflote.

"N-No sé como agradecerte por todo, Otabek" le confesó impregnandose por su aroma, refugiando su rostro lloroso en el cuello del moreno

El otro solo dejo salir una pequeña carcajada. El japonés era demasiado dulce y tierno para este mundo. Le separó suavemente de el y lo observó conectando sus oscuros ojos con esos pozos chocolates rojos por el llanto, tomó las suaves mejillas del omega borrando el rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Sólo quiero una sonrisa" le respondió con total seguridad como si fuera lo que más deseará en toda su vida. El japonés de sorprendió por el pedido tan simple pero se relajó de inmediato.

Después de todo Otabek era especial.

Y Yuuri sonrió.

Esa sonrisa tan cálida era la luz que necesitaba el mundo de Otabek.

* * *

Bueno que decir este es el cap más largo que he escrito:0 que me pasa sjsjsk

Aquí les dejo este cap muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y los favoritos sin olvidar los comentarios que me agradan mucho sjsjsjks

Espero que les guste y lo siento por no actualizar tan seguido:c

Pueden dejar su opinión y crítica es importante saber que es lo que piensan

Dejando de lado el drama gracias por todo, belles personnes.

Ciao ciao.


	10. Past

_"Te he amado durante muchos años, quizás simplemente no soy suficiente, me has hecho darme cuenta de mi miedo más profundo, mintiendo y haciéndonos pedazos"_

 _Al principio ni si quiera de dio cuenta. Todo seguía como siempre, besos de buenos días y caricias marcando sus pieles. Sonrisas estúpidas y sueños por alcanzar, siempre juntos._

 _Esa luz que desaparecía toda su oscuridad en un simple segundo o minuto._

 _Una familia, los niños jugando y ellos riendo, lo veía tan cerca de sólo pensarlo una sensación de felicidad le recorría desde la punta de los dedos hasta su marca. Dónde trataba de transmitirle todo su amor y alegría._

 _Su lazo era especial pero Yuuri podía sentir las sensaciones del otro de manera aún más aguda, cada cambio._

 _Y se maldecia por aquello._

 _Una mañana sintió que todo estaba cambiando de manera radical. Lo sentía, en su pecho y marca , como el frío recorría todo su interior. Sólo pudo sentarse de manera rápida en la gran cama que compartía con Viktor, los rayos del sol traspasando las blancas cortinas, el aroma del alfa en todo el lugar pero sólo eso estaba en la habitación. Su aroma._

 _Desvío sus orbes chocolate al lado izquierdo de la cama totalmente vacío, las sábanas azules frías indicando que perdieron calor hace bastante tiempo. Tomó sus lentes de la mesita color caoba para poder observar un pequeño papel en la almohada. Reconoció de inmediato la elegante letra de su esposo._

 _"Te veías tan hermoso durmiendo. Lo siento por no despedirme, Iyubov"_

 _-Viktor._

 _No sintió el peso de ese papel en ese momento ni el del anillo en su delgado dedo anular pero cada día leyendo la misma nota, los mismos mensajes que le enviaba a su celular._

 _El café de la mañana y las conversaciones sin sentido desapareciendo._

 _Todo comenzaba a sentirse tan vacío, la soledad recorriendo cada pulgada. Los días pasando desde que vio esa sonrisa o sintió sus labios compartir los suyos. Esperando que llegará, sintiendo la ligera indiferencia a través de su lazo._

 _Pero todo se arruinó esa noche._

 _La tenue luz de la lámpara iluminando la gran habitación. Esperando que volviera, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar. Tenía un mal presentimiento, nunca desde que se conocieron desconfío de él, después de todo sabía cuando mentía._

 _Su cuello comenzó arder._

 _Fue tan repentino el calor presionando dónde se encontraba su marca, desesperación instalándose en su pecho tan doloroso que su respiración se volvía dolorosa._

 _Conocía esa sensación, sabía de que se trataba, era la misma corriente que recorría su cuerpo cuando estaban juntos._

 _Cuando hacían el amor._

 _Por eso el dolor lo estaba quebrantando, esa persona no era el. Sus ojos convertidos en oscuras lagunas por las amargas lágrimas, su mano presionando los delicados labios donde sollozos querían escapar. Un nudo en la garganta dificultando su respiración_

 _Sentía el deseo de Viktor poseyendo otro cuerpo, ensuciando su juntos para siempre, derribando lo que construyeron. Palabras dichas alimentando el dolor, toda la confianza que le entregó siendo destruida en su cara._

 _"Te amo, Yuuri"_

 _"¿Me aceptas como tu Alfa?"_

 _"En esta casa vivirán nuestros hijos"_

 _"Prometo cuidar tú corazón"_

 _Palabras que se convertían en heridas que no podía sanar, cada recuerdo apuñalando su alma. Enterró sus uñas en esa marca tan especial tratando de calmar su tortura, esperando que todo aquello terminará._

 _Que ingenuo fue._

 _Todo se volvía a repetir casi todas las noches la misma sensación, las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como si fuera común. Todas sus inseguridades apareciendo, sintiendo que no valía nada, solo tenía su corazón para dar pero no fue suficiente._

 _Pero todo tenía un límite._

 _Aquel viernes por la mañana Yuuri despertó más temprano de lo normal. Aún recostado miró a la persona a su lado, era demasiado extraño verlo dormir, olvido que se sentia aquel sedoso cabello plateado entre sus dedos y esos cristales azules mirándolo como si fuera el único._

 _Sonrió de manera amarga, su corazón doliendo por lo que iba hacer. Nunca más volvería a ver ese rostro ni sentir sus manos. Aquella voz susurrandole en el oído._

 _El azul profundo abriendo sus ojos, somnoliento. Los orbes conectándose, la suave mano del alfa levantándose para acariciar su sonrojada mejilla. Yuuri podría estar todo el día asi, como si nada sucediera pero no podían seguir mintiendo, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de ellos._

 _Sonrisas sutiles es sus rostros._

 _Sin preguntar ni pensarlo se acercaban cada vez más, las respiraciones mezclándose suave y cálida. Los labios tocándose levemente pero eso fue todo, el alfa desvío el rostro como si le costará mirarlo, Yuuri solo sonrió de manera amarga por la culpa que salía como olas del más alto y ese aroma que no le pertenecía, el aroma de un invasor._

 _Sólo se convirtió en un pequeño bulto en la cama, respirando su aroma por última vez, respirando su hogar. La puerta principal siendo cerrada fue la señal que necesitaba para dejar todo._

 _Maletas preparadas y el listo para partir, solo faltaba dejar el sello de su historia, el anillo quemando. Lo retiro de manera temblorosa de su delgado dedo. Aquel círculo de oro que los unió, promesas encerradas en esa unión._

 _"Te amaré para bien o para mal"_

 _"Siempre te seré fiel"_

 _Dejó el anillo sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, el dorado contrastando con lo blanco. Dejando sus sueños y felicidad atrás, dejando a Viktor._

 _"Londres nos esta esperando, Yuuri"_

 _Sonrío mientras miraba por la ventana del avión, se sentia incapaz de llorar o gritar, sabía que nadie iba ser capaz de amarlo._

 _Después de todo nadie quería un omega defectuoso._

* * *

 _Bueno que decir :c_

 _Paso tiempo no se que decir este cap como que me llegó no se a pesar que llegué y lo escribí recién._

 _Y sus comentarios muchas gracias (Es lo único que les puedo decir pero el próximo cap los responderé) :(_

 _Las personas que siguen esta historia también muchas gracias_

 _Gracias, belles personnes._

 _Ciao, ciao._


	11. Feel

El London eye era increíble, luces de diferentes colores siendo reflejadas en las aguas del río Támesis, la ciudad llena de vida combinando con la noche aumentando su brillo. Todo se veía tan pequeño desde la gran noria, los automóviles y personas caminando sin preocupaciones aparentemente.

Sus manos tocando el cristal de la cápsula, todo se mostraba tan maravilloso. No era capaz de retener una pequeña sonrisa que se adueñó de su rostro, después de mucho tiempo sintió todo el cuerpo relajado como si un gran peso saliera de sus hombros. Las palabras dichas fueron puñales que abrieron aún más las heridas pero era necesario decir aquello, no lo podía guardar, no sería capaz de soportarlo más tiempo, después de todo la verdad siempre dolía.

El sonido de una foto siendo tomada lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado y ahí se encontraba el kazajo con su celular en mano.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sus mejillas rojas lo hacían ver tierno, como un pequeño conejo marrón.

"Lo siento pero te veías demasiado lindo, no lo pude evitar" le dijo en supuesto tono de disculpa pero Yuuri sabía que no lo sentía ni un poco, esa sutil sonrisa en el rostro del más alto lo delataba.

Le miró detenidamente desde el negro cabello hasta sus labios, siempre fue consciente de lo atractivo que era Otabek, resaltaba demasiado lo que provocaba que muchas personas se le quedarán mirando, incluso en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo le tomó una de sus manos sintiendo esa suave sensación en el pecho, le recordaba los días de lluvia, donde su refugio eran la cama y el chocolate caliente mientras observaba las gotitas caer. Tan reconfortante, memorias cuando era mimado por sus padres volviendo a su mente, ese aroma tan especial.

 _Hogar_.

"Yuuri, aquí no" las palabras dichas de manera coqueta lo sacaron de sus ensoñación. El sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que se abrazó al torso de Otabek intentando fundirse con su aroma.

"L-Lo siento" se disculpó de manera vergonzosa mientras se alejaba pero el kazajo lo abrazó por la cintura y lo apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo.

El sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas, balbuceos salían de los temblorosos labios, las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del alfa sintiendo el corazón latir bajo ellas, ese latir tan rápido parecido a su propio corazón que no podía calmarse.

Nunca pensó en estar así con otra persona, rodeados de un millar de luces, sus sonrisas iluminando sus corazones y mentes. Moviéndose de manera suave, sus miradas conectadas. A pesar de lo nervioso que se encontraba el omega le sonrió, su pecho quemaba por la pequeña felicidad que estaba sintiendo, las piernas temblorosas y el suave cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

"Sabes las personas tienen maneras misteriosas de enamorarse..." le dijo Otabek uniendo sus frentes, mirando directamente aquellos pozos chocolates "puede ser por el roce de sus manos o por una sonrisa"

Yuuri contenía el aire en sus pulmones, una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios, se sentía como un adolescente estúpido y hormonal, las manos temblando por el nerviosismo pero aunque el alfa tenía una expresión suave por sus latidos descontrolados sabía que se encontraba igual que él.

"Cuando te vi por primera vez, solo me bastó unos segundos y una sonrisa ..." continuó con su voz grave " estoy tan enamorado que duele"

 _Estoy enamorado._

 _Estoy enamorado._

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Yuuri. Cuando se vieron por primera vez los dos estaban sumergidos en un mar sin fin de tristeza pero ahora era capaz de ver la luz desde el fondo del obscuro bosque, heridas y ojos azules en su vida, espinas que lo mantenían encerrado. Sólo tenía que ser valiente y caminar junto a esa luz, no se rendirá.

Sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y los preocupados ojos mirándole. Su corazón estaba herido pero que importaba, ya estaba cansado de sonrisas falsas y frivolidades lo único que necesitaba era a la persona frente el. Después de mucho tiempo por fin lloraba de felicidad, una gran sonrisa lo iluminó.

"Guardaré esa sonrisa en mi memoria" volvió hablar el alfa, sus brazos presionando a su alrededor acercándose aún más, respiraciones temblorosas y tímidas mezclándose "¿Puedo besarte?"

 _"Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras_ " rió ante sus propios pensamientos.

Sin responderle nada se acercó lentamente a los labios contrarios, la respiración provocándole cosquillas y sus labios tocándose levemente compartiendo su textura, luces reflejandose en sus rostros dándole un toque íntimo a pesar que habían más personas.

Corazones creando una sinfonía, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente mientras sus labios de unían con los contrarios. Un toque tan inocente tratando de transmitir todo, solo eso necesitaban.

Yuuri se separó lentamente y le miró, el ambiente era cálido y un aroma protector. Para los ojos del kazajo no había nada más hermoso que una sonrisa sincera de Yuuri, esa que hacia sus ojos brillar y sacudir suavemente sus delicados hombros.

Sin soportarlo más le beso todo el rostro desde sus sonrojadas mejillas, su nariz que parecía un pequeño botón para terminar sus labios, saboreandolos.

Cuando se separó para respirar recibió un leve golpe en su hombro y una carcaja suave como el canto de las aves en la mañana, nunca se cansaria de ese sonido.

Y Yuuri se podía acostumbrar a tener al alfa que escondía el rostro en su cuello.

* * *

Holaaaa , pasó un tiempo y aquí un nuevo cap quería escribir algo un poco más feliz después de unos caps algo tristes y tengo planes para subir otra historia pero aún no se :s

London eye: es una gran noria o rueda de la fortuna(como prefieran decirle) queda a orillas del támesis y cerca del big ben por las noches de ilumina con luces de diferentes colores es muuuy lindo:3

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esto y lo agregan a favoritos (también aquellas que me siguen quede como ":0")

Y aquí las respuestas a todos los comentarios:3

 **Kaname lin-chan** : Lo siento por hacer a Viktor tan descarado:( pero quería hacer algo que llenará de angustia a las personas:"(

 **Megalex:** Por fin actualicé y pues que decir Viktor es un estúpido (pero solo en esta historia:"v)

 **Kumikoson4:** Yesli es todo en egoísta pero la traición rompe la confianza y sin ella no funciona una relación. De hecho esa canción es la que utilice para esta historia pensé que no se notaba:3

 **GretelNikiforov:** Que bueno que te guste la angst de esta historia, siempre intento que llegué algún sentimiento por lo que escribo. Lo del egoísmo es así como dicen "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

 **Crazyshipper96:** No le va hacer nada malo pero lo hizo sufrir :"(

 **Shiro Honda OwO9:** Siempre intento que la persona le de un poco de pena la lectura, demoro en actualizar pero terminaré la historia:3

 **Deysizng501:** Tristemente la relación de ellos esta mal :( Viktor se pasó de puto:/

 **Yukime Hawatari:** Gracias por desear más de esta historia~ :s

 **Cloud122:** Fue muy interesante lo que dijiste, te voy a decir algo... algunas cosas que escribiste van a pasar:ssss

 **Kikis99:** Lo siento por lo de los caps. Siempre intento que queden más largos pero no puedo:((((

 **Kamisumi Shirohoshi:** Beka le traerá alegría a Yuuri :( y intentaré hacer capítulos más felices :c

 **0Rei-Zero0:** Los humanos tienden a ser egoístas :( un claro ejemplo es Viktor y siempre agradezco tu comentarios :3

 **Miss Fundeburker:** Aww lo siento pero siempre me a gustado la cara de sufrimiento de las personas y Yuuri si va ser feliz (creo) :( intenare actualizar seguido, también hacer caps un poco más felices y gracias por tus comentarios los amo :s

 **Nini:** Muchas gracias por encontrar este fic bueno :3

 **:** hsjsjlwksks yesli, Viktor es muy genial en la serie :3 pero en esta historia es un puto:( iba escribir lo de lanzarle la taza pero me dije "mejor no, le rompería la cabeza":v

 **Suna:** Esta historia esta llena de drama :"v pero intento que le llegué al lector:( Gracias por encontrarla bella :3

 **Fannyanyanyan1912:** Todos quieren castrar a Viktor hasta yo y eso que escribo esta cochinada:"v

 **TsubasaClowLi:** Beka le quiere dar amor a Yuuri y del bueno jslwkwnsks

 **HaruSong:** Aww que bueno que te gustara, lo siento por hacerte llorar:(

 **Aoi-san2003:** Tu comentario me ánimo demasiado Jsksk Muchas gracias y que bueno que sintieras algo por la historia, esa es la idea de escribir algo que las personas sean capaces de persivir las emociones :c

 **Cerezo de Luna:** jwkwkwjekwk 😂 lo siento por la angst pero me gusta su sufrimiento :3 y todos esperamos que Beka cuide a Yuuri (es tan tierno)

 **Nene:** Lo siento jwowksksk amo cuando la gente llora, perdón:(

Muchas gracias por comentar los valoro a todos.

Bueno adios, belles personnes~

Ciao, ciao.


	12. Meet

Yuuri siempre pensó que nadie sería capaz de querer a un Omega que traía consigo un lazo roto y defectuoso. Cuando dejo a Viktor sentía que la soledad ya era parte del paisaje, el gris adornando cada pulgada de su mente, aplastando sus emociones.

"Siempre te equivocas..." se reprendia mentalmente.

Y negó con la cabeza por lo equivocado que estaba, no fue capaz de evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su pequeña boca rosa, con solo recordar lo ocurrido sentía un cosquilleo en los labios y aquellos brazos envolver su cuerpo.

El calor dominando cada fibra al estar cerca de el, esa esencia especial que lo llamaba, acercándose de manera frágil como si se tratará de un animal asustadizo, recibiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro en modo de recompensa.

La respiración tranquila chocando contra su cuello intentando liberarlo del miedo, ojos honestos conectados con los suyos ofreciendo todo lo que tiene, lo que casi es destruido en los dos.

Volver a encontrar su "hogar".

Eso volviendo a ellos, dolor y tristeza convirtiéndolos en lo que son hoy. Cerrando heridas con cada beso que comparten, sus manos siendo tomadas por aquellas más grandes. Los finos dedos creando un camino desde el cuello hasta los abultados labios, mezclar sus esencias.

Todas esas señales que comparten y no lo puede evitar, no es capaz de evitar que sus pensamientos estén llenos de Otabek.

Recordando el mensaje que leyó en la mañana, solo fue capaz de hundirse en la cama con un sonrojo adornando su rostro y el corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

 _"Tu eres mi única persona, estoy muy sediento de ti, Yuuri Katsuki"_

 _-Beka-_

Quería danzar de la emoción pero se encontraba en la calle, las personas observandole con interés por la felicidad que le envolvía, aún que las esponjosas nubes grises impedían que los rayos del sol las traspasaran.

El brillaba a su manera

Mejillas carmín y sonrisas dulces eran parte de el hoy, grandes ojos chocolate expresando lo que sentía, suaves curvas enmarcadas y los cabellos moviéndose por el leve viento.

Era refrescante.

Después de pasar por demasiadas situaciones se sentía capaz de seguir y guardar todo con un sabor agridulce.

La marca.

Su lazo roto.

Viktor.

"¡Idiota!" una voz temblorosa lo saco de sus pensamientos y provocando que detuviera su andar. La respiración le quedo atascada en el fondo de la garganta, los pulmones se sentían aplastados suplicando oxígeno y sus ojos abiertos en par.

Un destello de cabellos plateados se encontraba a unos metros de él, acompañado por una figura más esbelta, cabellos rubios y rostro angelical.

Un omega.

Ese aroma sutil que aún recordaba, lo tenía grabado en la memoria lágrimas y noches sin dormir.

La esencia que se combinada junto con la de Viktor.

Quería retroceder, necesitaba desaparecer y dejar de observar a esas dos personas que parecían discutir, ir a su habitación y respirar tranquilamente. Pensar sobre lo que estaba viendo, el dolor que provocaría muchas noches cada caricia que compartían

 _"Te extraño incluso si estas a mi lado"_

 _"El corazón lo siento arder cuando te veo"_

 _"Siento que desafío a los dioses cuando te miro"_

 _"Siempre camina con la mirada en alto"_

 _"No te burles de mi, Yuuri. Me encantaría ser tu esclavo de diferentes maneras"_

"Beka..." respiró profundamente, una pequeña sonrisa idiota apareció al recordar lo dicho por el alfa.

Debía ser capaz de seguir mirar todo con una sonrisa, no importaba ya lo que sucedió el pasado es asi, quedará en su memoria con diferentes matices; dolor y amor.

Todos eso pensamientos fueron enviados al fondo de su mente, volvió a retomar el paso lentamente, seguro, recuperando la confianza. Sufrió ¿Y qué? Por fin era capaz de sentirse en una burbuja de felicidad.

El ruso de encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras su acompañante presionaba las delicadas manos en forma de puño en los costados de su cuerpo. Yuuri se extrañó por eso no les importaba discutir en la vía pública ni que las personas les vieran interrogantes.

"No se que hacer, Viktor" le dijo el rubio pasando del enojo a la resignación, fue capaz de ver la tensión del más bajo, su aroma liberando miedo, enojo y culpa.

"¿Y-Yuuri?" escuchó al alfa decir su nombre de forma interrogante y nerviosa. Reaccionó dando un sobresalto por el llamado, solo camino y no se dio cuenta en el momento que se detuvo a escuchar la conversación. Sintió vergüenza paso su mirada desde los tristes cristales a la persona más baja que le miraba con ojos verdes brillantes.

Por alguna razón le recordaba a los reptiles.

No sintió nada ni odio o repugnancia, solo veía a personas igual que el. No le importó la cara de horror de Viktor o el análisis que le daba el otro.

"Lo siento" dijo en tono bajo, refiriéndose a su intromisión, el plan solo era caminar y ignorarlos. Intento volver a tomar el paso pero un tirón en su abrigo lo impidio.

Al dar la vuelta vio esa delicada mano tomando la tela formando un puño con ella. Frunció el ceño la aparente calma del rubio se convirtió en enojo y rabia, todo dirigido hacia el. Ojos verdes oscuros por el odio que sentia y la mandíbula presionada.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó, no sabía que le sucedía a ese omega para que le dirigiera esa mirada, debería ser al revés pero realmente se sentía cansado de todo esto.

"¿Si me siento bien?" le respondió de manera sarcástica y no espero cuando fue tomado de las solapas del abrigo. Abrió sus ojos chocolate sorprendido por la reacción violenta. Y vio de cerca esos ojos esmeralda como la hiedra venenosa.

"Tienes el aroma de mi alfa por todo el cuerpo" siseó con veneno.

Analizó las palabras dichas por el furioso omega, buscando en su mente llegando a una sola respuesta.

Otabek.

.

.

.

* * *

Buenooo que decir:/ aparecí después de mil años.

Me dificultó demasiado escribir, los temblores me desconcentran, maldito Chile para de temblar bxlsndksl en serio aquí no pueden pasar ni diez minutos y tiembla.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y seguir esta historia (los responderé el próximo cap)

También aquellas personnes que la agregan a favoritos.

Si quieren pueden pasar por mi perfil y encontrarán una nueva historia de Yuri on ice:

 _Spring_

 _Yuuri Katsuki es un joven Omega que fue vendido a una familia rica como sirviente y para atender cada una de las necesidades del próximo jefe de la familia, el Alfa Viktor Nikiforov._

Muchas gracias, belles personnes.

Bye.


	13. Unburden

_Analizó todo el lugar, desde las mesas casi vacías hasta el joven barman que se encontraba tras la barra organizando los licores, grandes gotas de lluvia cayendo fuertemente y la noche absorbiendo la ciudad._

 _Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que lo abandonó todo, el dolor de su marca aún estaba fresco y prefería olvidar lo que albergaba en el corazón. Su celular completa mente destruido en el apartamento esperando algo que jamás llegó, en la soledad de su cama sintiendo como la sombra de la traición junto con el rencor lo presionaban. Ojos azules y sonrisas confiadas._

 _"Eres el único que puede calmarme"_

 _"Si hubo alguna duda, confía en nuestro amor"_

 _"Sal de mi cabeza..." sentía todo eso como una tortura, recuerdos que lo hacen sufrir cada dia. Cuando despierta por la mañana, grandes ojeras adornando su rostro y Viktor en la mente, incluso en este momento aún piensa en el._

 _Mirando el líquido castaño del vaso y el hielo que lo complementan ¿Cuántos vasos de whisky lleva? Nada de eso le importa ya._

 _Escapó a Londres pero todo lo alcanzaba, su propia mente destruyendo todo poco a poco, nubes grises recordándole como lo dejó Viktor. Trayendo las más hermosas tonalidades a su vida, un azul cálido llevándolo de vuelta al gris._

 _Y ahora estaba en un bar bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana aunque sentía que ya no lo tenía. Bebió un poco más de aquel líquido que le quemaba la garganta y esparciendo un calor doloroso por su estómago._

 _"Un vodka" miró a la persona que habló, estaba en el taburete a su lado quedó estático. No fue por su aroma clasificandolo como alfa fue por esa esencia cargada de tristeza, era tan fuerte que era capaz de ocasionar aún más caos en su cabeza._

 _Cabellos negros y mirada opaca, la piel un poco morena y una cara sin expresión. Sólo su esencia hablando por él, miró fijamente el perfil del desconocido sintiendo el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos negros y decirle que todo estaría bien._

 _Aunque para el mismo nada lo era._

 _Rompió su análisis cuando el barman dejó delante del alfa un vaso mediano de cristal llenandolo con aquel líquido transparente. Volvió a mirar el poco contenido que quedaba en su propio vaso y aún sintiendo la lluvia que no dejaba de caer._

 _"¿Así de malo es el amor?" escuchó decir al barman que limpiaba la cristalería. Le miró con recelo sintiendo ganas de tomar el vaso y golpearlo en la cabeza pero sabía que aquel chico moreno no lo decía con malas intenciones._

 _"Es lo peor que existe en este momento" respondió el alfa a su lado mientras bebía un pequeño trago._

 _"¿Y tú?" se sobresalto cuando el barman le preguntó directamente, la mirada del desconocido puesta en el tembloroso Omega._

 _"S-Solo estoy escapando" fue la única respuesta que podía dar, si comenzaba hablar su voz se escucharía quebradiza. Fue capaz de percibir la mirada de lástima dirigida hacia los dos y el suspiro de rendición._

 _"Parece que el clima combina con ustedes" dijo por última vez el barman para dirigirse al extremo de la barra atender otro cliente._

 _El ruido de las gotas caer como sonido de fondo y las luces de los faroles se distinguía a través de la vitrina. Sintió una mirada fija en su persona, ojos cafés quemandole y ahí estaba el desconocido analizandolo como si fuera un espécimen._

 _"¿T-Te sientes bien?" preguntó tembloroso, no tenía idea como reaccionaria el alfa con la pregunta pero su mirada lo ponía nervioso._

 _"Así que estas huyendo..." dijo por lo dicho hace poco, mirada castaña puesta en el pelinegro "pero todo te perseguirá, tú mente recordará los buenos momentos y también los malos"_

 _No fue capaz de evitar morder su labio inferior, lo dicho por el alfa era dolorosamente cierto. Tocó la marca que se ubicaba en la curvatura de su cuello recordando el día en que Viktor lo marcó como suyo, momentos congelados en la mente._

 _"Mirame y siente todo lo que te puedo dar"_

 _"Nunca te dejaré solo"_

 _"Tú eres mi hogar"_

 _"L-Lo siento" escuchó decir al desconocido y recién se percató de las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por los grandes ojos chocolate. Intentó eliminarlas con sus finos dedos pero le era casi imposible._

 _Un suave pañuelo blanco fue ofrecido y miró sorprendido al chico desconocido, quien le miraba con arrepentimiento por primera vez alterando sus expresiones._

 _"G-Gracias" le respondió dándole una pequeña sonrisa tomando el inmaculado pañuelo "¿Tú también estas escapando?"_

 _El alfa pareció pensar en la pregunta hecha y otra ola de tristeza los azotó, todo cayéndose a pedazos._

 _"No importa a donde vaya" habló con voz grave, dos vasos vacíos al igual que sus corazones "siempre me encuentra"_

 _Los dos guardaron silencio ante las palabras de resignación, un sentimiento noble que se convertía en la tortura de cada día. Minutos pasando y la lluvia cayendo. Yuuri suspiró dejó unos billetes en la barra mientras se ponía de pie, ya cansado de todo solo necesitaba el calor de su cama._

 _Miró por última vez al alfa sonriendole en señal de despedida, no le importaba si le daba hipotermia o lo que fuera con decisión salio del bar, quedó de pie en la acera sintiendo las finas gotas caer en su cabello y hombros._

 _Las personas corriendo para refugiarse y otras caminando tranquilamente con paraguas, el agua filtrandose por el delgado material de su chaqueta. Se sobresalto cuando sintió algo que lo cubría y miró a la persona atrás suyo._

 _Era el alfa del bar._

 _El material grueso del abrigo protegiendolo de las gotas, su primer impulso fue devolverlo pero una mano sobre la suya lo impidió._

 _"No te preocupes" le dijo con una sutil sonrisa tomando rumbo en la dirección contraria, las gotas empapando el negro cabello y el suéter negro._

 _"E-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?" la grito Yuuri, las personas voltiando a verlo, las ignoro al igual que el sonrojo que domino su rostro, orbes chocolates fijos en la persona que se encontraba a unos metros de el._

 _"Otabek Altin" la escuchó responderle con tono de voz alto y una ligera sonrisa. Volviendo a retomar sus pasos alejándose del frágil omega._

 _"¡G-Gracias, Otabek!" le gritó nuevamente alegre._

 _Sonrisas en los dos rostros después de una larga tormenta._

Miró con desdén al chico rubio y de un manotazo hizo que lo soltara, acomodó su abrigo enviando miradas desde Viktor hasta el más bajo. No deseaba estar envuelto en lo que estaban discutiendo pero las palabras dichas por el omega llamaron su atención.

"El ya no es tu Alfa" le dijo de manera venenosa, el rubio lo mataba con la mirada llena de rencor y los puños apretados, sonrió dulcemente como un niño que hace una travesura.

"Tú no sabes nada" contratacó el otro omega, sus hermosas facciones contraídas por el enojo.

"Lamentablemente sé demasiado, Beka me dice todo incluso lo que pasó entre ustedes" respondió cruzando los brazos, volvió a mirar aquellas dos personas desde el alfa que se mantenía al margen y el rubio "pero nunca esperé esto"

Vio como Viktor desviaba la mirada con vergüenza y arrepentimiento, solo suspiró cansado podía sentir el comienzo de una migraña y las miradas de odio del más bajo no ayudaban. Le escuchó gruñirle y solo fue capaz de hacer una expresión exagera de miedo, riendo internamente.

"Nos volveremos a ver, idiota" sisió hacia él, dirigiendo una mirada al Alfa intentando transmitirle algo y después lanzerle dagas con sus ojos esmeralda.

"¡Que te vaya bien!" le gritó Yuuri de manera empalagosa cuando el omega se alejaba, recibiendo un dedo corazón en todo su esplandor. Ahora suspiró aliviado mientras intentaba seguir nuevamente el camino pero el agarre en unas de sus manos se lo impidió.

Observó las manos unidas y el frío que se transmitían recordando que siempre fue así, conectaron sus miradas. Los zafiros tenían un brillo suplicante provocando un suave y doloroso tirón en su corazón.

"Hablemos por última vez, Yuuri" pidió el alfa, facciones tristes y ojeras debajo de los ojos azules. Dudas rondando por su cabeza y recuerdos que se despertaban.

Yuuri necesitaba respuestas.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí otro cap. Sinceramente no tengo idea como quedó:"v Escribí muy a loco (esta lloviendo demasiado aquí y es como :00)

Seguramente estar aburridas de mis "muchas gracias por leer" y todo eso por esa razón se lo diré de nuevo.

Muchas gracias por leer esto lejdndjl y a las personas que comentan me dan mucha risa algunos quedó flipando (pronto los responderé)

Y por supuesto a las que siguen esto y le dan favoritos son un amor 3

Muchas gracias, belles personnes.

Bye~


	14. Bluntly

Miraba la oscuridad del cielo y las nubes que le cubrían, sentía sus pies pesados por cada paso que daba junto el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que eran alborotadas por el suave viento . La luz de las farolas de aquel parque iluminando su camino, tragó de manera dolorosa la presión que se instaló en su garganta cuando lo vio.

De pie cerca de una banqueta, tenue luz reflejandose en su cabello plateado y la chaqueta negra creando contraste con la pálida piel, esos pozos azules mirándole con anhelo y dolor, suaves ojeras color lila le adornaban.

Quedó estático sólo tres pasos los separaban pero Yuuri sabía que un abismo se creó entre ellos, tan profundo, sin fin. Aquellos labios que le besaban creando una historia intentaban dejar salir palabras. Era capaz de ver los trozos de lo que fueron y el dolor al intentar recogerlos, cicatrices imaginarias que quería cerrar.

Pensó en todo, en su pasado, Otabek y el Omega rubio de la vez pasada, tantas preguntas provocándole un hormigueo en la lengua pero nada salía de su boca. Las miradas conectadas buscando repuestas dolorosas.

"Mirabas a todos sin decir nada pero tus ojos hablaban por ti..." le escuchó decir con voz estrangulada y grave. Mordió su labio inferior con dolor mientras esos zafiros le miraban con melancolía "diciendo; yo estoy aquí"

La presión aumentando en la garganta y en el puente de su nariz, el llanto que quería salir pero debía ser fuerte aunque el pasado le aplastara su mente y corazón.

"Viktor..." dejó salir apenas un susurro, tenía las manos en forma de puño a cada lado de su cuerpo, enterrando las uñas en la palma de sus manos.

"Tenía un corazón duro que perjudicaba todo lo que tocaba" escuchó nuevamente la voz del Alfa, la tristeza siendo palpable con cada palabra dicha "y te arruine, destroce todo"

Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre el interior de su labio palpitando por el dolor, estaba siendo débil los matices de valentía que poseía lo estaban abandonado.

"E-Estoy tan cansado, Viktor" le confesó, las lágrimas apunto de salir por las cuencas de sus ojos y la voz quebrada. El viento arrastrando las hojas caídas, deseaba que los sentimientos fueran como aquellas hojas, fáciles de dejarlos ir.

 _"Vamos a dibujar el mundo que imaginamos, aquí y ahora, Yuuri"_

 _"Pones fronteras entorno a ti mismo, si es así no importa tomare tú mano y te llevaré conmigo"_

"Tú voz limpiaba la oscuridad en la que vivía" volvía hablar Viktor tomando las pequeñas manos, la punta de esos dedos color rosa y el cálido tacto volviendo a sentirlo "y ahora estoy sosteniendo tus manos temblorosas"

Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus orbes chocolate recorriendo las sonrojadas y frías mejillas, pequeños sollozos saliendo desde el fondo de su garganta

"¿Q-Que pasó, Viktor?" la pregunta salió de forma temblorosa y quebrada, necesitaba dejar todo atrás.

Dejar a Viktor.

El Alfa alzó las manos limpiando con sus pulgares las cascadas que caían por esos ojos tan brillantes que siempre amó. Una sonrisa agridulce, recordando todos aquellos errores.

"Los dos sabemos la respuesta, Yuuri"

.

.

.

* * *

Caracoles... Pasaron más de 84 años que vergüenza los capítulos son cortos y me tomó demasiado tiempo para actualizar.

Lo siento mucho si la historia no esta tomando el rumbo que deseaban o simplemente les dejó de gustar, valoro que al menos llamará su atención 3

Aunque no lo crean el viernes al fin podré subir un capítulo cerrando sus dudas es demasiado largo, es la primera vez que hice un cap taaaaan largo:€

Perooooo debo agradecer por cada comentario, seguidores y favoritos que le dan a esta cochinada en serio son un amor [las besaria pero sería demasiado lésbico:"v]

Y aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios[nunca duden en dar sus opiniones3]

 **Kamisumi Shirohoshi:** caracoles:( lo siento si no entendiste, intenteexplicar las cosas pero me complique hasta yo (intentaré mejorar para explicar las ideas de mejor manera) ;-;-;

 **Cloud122:** De hecho le atinaste al 100% si tuvieron mucho que ver:c lo siento×2 si no te convence Yuuri con Otabek pero es que jaosnsjlsks amo a Beka sorry:(

 **Fannynyanyan1912:** Que bueno que te agrade Yuuri con Beka 3 y buenooo no sabría decirte con seguridad el final de esta historia o si se quedará con Otabek o Viktor👀

 **Kumikoson4:** Dioosososoosos me encantan tus comentarios ksksjsjs y sobre la actitud que esta tomando Yuuri frente a la situación es la de una persona que intenta ser feliz por que en la vida real las personas (en su mayoría) son masoquistas y le dan vuelta y vuelta sólo para sufrir [creo que no me explique bien ksksnsk] muchas gracias por comentar~

 **Miss Funderbuker:** En la mayoría de casos así las personas infieles son ultra descaradas, son las primeras en criticar cuando el error fue de ellos (triste pero es verdad:"v) jaksnsksnjs que bueno que la angustia o tristeza de los momentos sean capaz de llegar a ti y bueno no sabría decirte con seguridad con quién quedará Yuuri 👀 3

 **AraXD27** : Diossssss ksksnsjsks sabes deberías escribir algo tienes demasiada imaginación 😂(lo digo en serio, real no fake) Y que puedo decir de tus teorías (las de Obama reptilinio son una caca al lado de las tuyas jakwnsks) sobre las intenciones de Otabek con Yuuri ni yo sé como terminará esto peroooo aparecerá algo que nadie nunca espero~ 👀

 **Yukime Hiwatari:** Que bueno que te gustan ambas parejas3

 **Aoi-san2003** : Si tu suerte es igual a la de Yuuri con los hombres... Tendrías la peor suerte del mundo jnxldksnwlsk que bueno que capte tú completa atención pero pronto aparecerá algo inesperado ~👀

 **Kuroda Haru:** Que decirte me demore en actualizar but volví jsnsnjs y bueno Yurio es toda una gata en esta historia:"(

 **Varne Anarion:** Que bueno que te guste el Otayuuri hsosnjwlw y que esto tenga tú atención 3

 **Shiro Honda OwO9:** bxlsksksk el suspenso es vida y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo (aunque no se muy bien que signifique eso:"v)

 **Lucy Dei:** hwowksnsk caracoles... Tú comentario me dio mucha risa estaba cargado de rabia (o algo asi) buenoo que decir Yurio se pasó de verga el desvergonzado:(

 **TsubasaClowLi:** Yura aún no entiende que perdió a Beka:( Pinche Yurio gata :"c

 **Naancii:** Que decirte jsksndjdmkd tú odio era palpable se pasaron los descarados :"(

 **Isabelita Sakurai:** Saludos igualmente (me encanta México, es demasiado lindo jaosnjs) y que decirte sobre las intenciones de Beka con Yuuri podría tratarse de venganza o es amor but nadie sabe~👀

 **:** Muchas gracias por creer que mi trabajo es hermoso💙 y dioos lo siento×3 me tomó muchoooooooo tiempo actualizar :€

 **Dayfw:** Gracias jdkndkekd y bueno que decirte Beka tiene intenciones con Yuuri pero aún no se sabe de que tipo~👀 y que bueno que te agrade el Otayuuri en esta historia 3

 **Megalex:** Ese Yurio es toda una gata:(

 **Suna:** Son tan tiernos en mi humilde opinión la personalidad de Beka con la de Yuuri combinan no sé naksnksks serían tiernos juntos (aunque eso nunca pasará por que Yuuri ya tiene a Viktor en la serie /3)

 **Tomo-chan02:** Lo siento×4 por los caps cortos:( y los humanos somos tontos los gusta complicar todo y somos egoístas por naturaleza:/ jwownwkw

 **GNIKIFOROV:** Los dos son descarados but siempre se tienen que esperar la versión de las dos partes para estar seguros~👀

 **Hbl:** Todos quieren quemar a Viktor jaksnksk y en esta historia Yuuri si que sufre:"v

 **Hazel6w6:** jsksjkdk eres chilena? Que bueno que llores cuando lees esta historia me anima para escribir 3

 **D.P.I.Y.O.N:** bsishjsjs es el comentario más animado apoyando el Otayuuri💕

 **Yaritza9:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia3

 **Crazyshipper96:** hsowksjsk te soprendera lo que pasara (creo) 👀 ase que bueno que te guste el Otayuuri muchas gracias3

Gracias por todooooo

Bye~


End file.
